A Doe in the Meadowes: The Mischievous Era
by adoeinthemeadowes
Summary: This is the story of Dorcas ' Doe " Meadowes, A name mentioned once that was a large part of magical history, in her final years at Hogwarts with Lily, Marlene, Mary, Remus, James, and Sirius. Set in the Marauder Era. Story is much better than the summary. ( Dorcas / Remus Sirius / Marlene James / Lily ) Rated M for safety.
1. Prolouge

Memories-

(Sirius Black)

I never thought she'd actually be forgotten. Her raven colored head was featured in far too many memories to be erased completely. I didn't understand how anyone, even momentarily, could forget Doe Meadowes.

For a few years after her death, no one mentioned her. Remus was too upset. He was always looking at pictures of her by himself, never around anyone else. The only picture I ever saw of her was the photo of the Order of the Phoenix. She stood in the far right corner, holding Remus' hand and grinning over at me; she couldn't get over my new short hair.

It still killed me inside that they were so many things Doe would never get to see. Especially Harry. She had been so excited when he was born and so honored to be his godmother. All Harry knew about Doe was that Voldemort had been the one to kill her, because that's all Moody and Remus would want me to say. They didn't like to reminisce.

In Harry's fifth year, everyone was at Grimmauld Place for Christmas. Remus had been there a few minutes before, but now he was nowhere to be found. I headed outside to where I knew he'd be. Sitting on the front steps of Grimmauld Place, crying softly, was my 36- year old best friend. Remus was starin off at the top right window of the apartment across the street. I could almost see Doe there, motioning for me to come over.

" I miss her, Sirius" Remus said softly through his tears. He was clutching a photo of her. She was twirling around showing off her new ring. Looking at it, was like having someone punch me in the stomach.

" I miss her too" I said softly placing my hand on his shoulder.

And for a moment. We were both silent. We sat staring at the picture of the 20 ear old girl we both loved, encapsulated in a photograph.

_However to fully understand the magical and twisted life of Dorcas Euphegenia Meadowes, It must begin in her fifth year, and she must tell it herself. _


	2. Fifth Year

Fifth Year:

( Doe Meadowes)

The morning of September 1st was always the same. The sights, the sounds. It never changed. A slight autumn breeze blew by and ruffled my hair.

" So you'll be okay then, boarding the platform alone?" My father asked, a hint of sorrow in his voice.

" Ill be fine" I assured him, " I've done this four times"

He smiled, " You're growing up much to quickly Doe, and I'd like you to stop"

I laughed, reaching up to hug him, " I love you, Dad"

He patted my back, " You'd better go sweetheart, you don't want to miss your train"

I waved goodbye to him once more and headed through the platform. I was immediately welcomed by the wizarding world. Tiny first years checking to make sure they had everything, and kissing their parents goodbye. Seventh years enjoying their last first day.

I searched on my tiptoes for any sign of my best friends.

" Looking extremely lonely there, Meadowes" a voice called from behind me.

I turned to see Sirius Black, flanked by James Potter.

" Not lonely enough to hang around you, Black" I said, grinning.

Sirius grinned. Sirius had lived across the street from me, my entire life. When we were younger, we were inoperable, but when we started Hogwarts, he became quite arrogant. We didn't talk as much after that.

" Hey, Doe" James said leaning against my trolley.

" Hello, James" I said with my eyebrow raised. James was usually nice enough to me, but it was generally just to get close to Lily.

" Prongs!, Padfoot!" A cheery voice called.

I was lifting my trunk onto the scarlet train, when I turned to see Remus Lupin striding towards us. The trunk slipped from my grasp and onto my foot. I had to be blushing.

" Are you okay?" Remus asked helping me to lift my trunk back onto the train.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just lost my grip" I said smiling brightly and nervously tucking my hair behind my ear.

Truthfully, I had fancied Remus since third year. He was smart and funny without being obnoxious, and unfavorably kind.

" How was your summer?" I asked.

Remus smiled, " It was great, how about yours?"

" Great" I said, my fingers shredding a string on the end of my jumper.

" OI MEADOWES!"

Our conversation was interrupted by Marlene McKinnon throwing her arms around my neck.

"Marley…can't breath" I managed to choke out. She released me and smiled.

" Oops sorry Doe, Hiya Remus" Marlene said, her blue eyes sparkling. She looked from Remus to me and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. I elbowed her.

" Hi Marlene," Remus smiled.

" McKinnon," Sirius called, " are you oing to come say hello or make me come to you?"

Marlene grinned flirtatiously, " I know your dying to see me, Black"

Sirius winked at Marlene. She shook her head. Sirius and Marlene always had a very flirtatious friendship, it was as if they were always paying hard to get.

" Come on Dorky, Let's go find Lilykins" Marlene said wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

James perked up at the sound of Lily's name, but Marlene dragged us away.

When we were far enough away she turned to me, " Sorry to interrupt your quality Lupin time"

" Oh shut it, Marley" I said blushing crimson.

Marlene let out another laugh, " You and Remus are both Prefects now, you should get to spen loads of time together when you patrol"

I shook my head, " Lily and Caradoc are also Gryffindor prefects. We may not even be on the same schedule"

" You worry to much" Marlene said shaking her golden head.

We both scanned the thinning crowd for a glimpse of our redheaded friend. Lily was standing with her mother and sister, saying goodbye. Lily's mother look tired. She had pronounced dark circles under her eyes that hadn't been there when I visited Lily earlier this summer.

Petunia however, looked as cold and unwelcoming as usual. She clung tightly to her mother's arm and stared at the floor. Trying not to look at anyone or anything on the platform.

Lily planted a quick kiss on her mother's cheek and ran over to us.

" Doe, Marlene!" she said pulling us into a hug.

" How was your summer, Marlene? You haven't written in weeks!" Lily scolded.

" I was busy" Marlene said fluttering her eyelashes.

" Another poor muggle boy to add to Marlene's list" I said rolling my eyes.

" Where do you think Mary is?" Lily asked scanning the platform/

" Late, as usual" Marlene answered.

" Hey!" Mary said coming up behind us, " You try leaving on time with two three year olds!". Mary waved goodbye quickly to her mother and twin sisters who were all at the entrance to the platform.

" We've come to expect your habitual lateness" Lily interjected. Mary laughed.

I had been best friends with Lily, Marlene, and Mary since first year. I had met Lily on the train, and Marlene and Mary later in our dormitory.

We all seemed to complement one another, though our looks couldn't be farther apart. Marlene was the headturner. She was tan and fit with perfect golden hair and a body most girls would kill for. Lily was the striking one, with large green eyes and a mass of wavy red hair. Mary was the girl next door, with long sandy brown hair and a curvy figure. I was the one who looked the most different. My hair was so dark it was almost black and seemed as if it was impossible to occur naturally against my fair complexion.

" We should go find a compartment before they're all full" Mary said looking at the diminishing crowd on the platform.

We followed her onto the Hogwarts Express and found an empty compartment near the end of the train.

" I love the train ride to Hogwarts" Marlene said closing her eyes and leaning against her seat.

" I've honestly just missed the castle so much" I said.

" Not to mention how terrible it is not using magic" Lily said.

" All of my brothers are of age and they would rub it in my face all summer, using magic to do everything. While I had to do it the bloody muggle way" Marlene said rolling her eye," I simply don't understand how muggles do it"

" They don't know any differently" Lily said, as the only muggle-born one of us, she was always explaining the muggle lifestyle to Marlene.

" My mom doesn't even like magic, she prefers for us not to use it" I said. My mom was a muggle. My dad was a pure-blood wizard who worked for the ministry, and shewas constantly chastising him for using magic at home.

" Really?" Mary asked, " But doesn't your dad have to use it for work?"

I nodded, " But she doesn't like when he uses it for things that he doesn't have to, so he mainly just uses it at work"

" How odd" Marlene commented. I shrugged.

That was something I was constantly used to. It was weird enough having one pureblood and one muggle parent, but people where always curious about why my dad didn't use magic around her either.

I looked out the window and saw all of the parents waving goodbye to their kids.

" Remember when were that young ?" I asked gesturing to the last first year to scramble onto the train.

" Back when we wrote our parents 3 times a week" Marlene laughed stretching her legs out lazily.

Her comment was met with laughter from all of us. It was a common problem at Hogwarts for students to neglect writing their parents. Most, me included, tried to write about once a week, but the letters tended to be brief and impersonal.

The large clock on the platform chimed loudly signaling eleven o'clock. The Hogwarts Express let out a large puff of grey smoke and began to move at a quick rhythmic pace.

" Doe, we should really head to our prefect meeting now" Lily said getting up. Her prefect badge was pinned to the front of her sweater.

" I almost forgot" I said pinning my own badge on.

" How long will the meeting be?"Mary asked.

" Probably not long" I answered.

" Well be back before the desert trolley rolls by" Lily assured her.

" Have fun, Goody Two Shoes!" Marlene called loudly as we left the compartment.

" Ugh" Lily growled next to me. I tunred to what she was looking at. The compartment next to our own housed three of the Mauraders. James, Sirius, and Peter were sitting around laughing.

" They're just always around!" Lily demanded angrily, crossing her arms.

At the moment, James looked up and saw Lily looking into the compartment. He grinned and waved dramatically.

" Evans! Hey there, Evans!" he called.

Lily rolled her eyes and stomped down the hall. I had to jog to catch up with her.

"…..why won't he take a hint? I'm not interest and I never will be" she snapped.

" Come on Lily, he fancies you" I said softly.

" Well he should fancy someone who cares" Lily said angrily.

I sighed, whenever anyone ever brought up James Potter, Lily got so angry it was hard to reason with her. James was arrogant, that was obvious, but he did have some redeeming qualities. He was a decent friend and worshipped the ground Lily walked on.

Lily slid open the door of compartment C. Inside where the prefects from every house and this year's head boy and girl. The Head Girl was a Hufflepuff named Margaret and the Head Boy was a Ravenclaw named Olsen. Caradoc and Remus were already seated. Lily and I joined them.

" Hey ladies" Caradoc smiled. I smiled back. Caradoc was in our year, but he mostly hung out with his brother and his friends who were all in sixth year. Remus looked up from the book he was reading and smiled lightly. I returned it and then quickly looked around the room at the other fifth year prefects. Bartemous Croch Jr., Emma Vanity, Severus Snape, and Elizabeth Merlin had been chosen from Slytherin.

Lily waved happily to Severus., who returned her wave, despite the looks from the other Slytherins. Lily and Severus were good friends from childhood. I didn't personally like or dislike Snape. I could see how he would be chosen as a prefect, but not Elizabeth. She was foul. Sure she had decent grades, but she was best friends with Bellatrix Black and they were always off cursing someone.

" I think that's Everyone," Olsen said counting the prefects. Everyone put down what they were doing to focus on him and Margaret.

" Congratulations Everyone!" Margaret said happily, " You've all been chosen as prefects because you're the best and brightest of your houses"

" And as much of an honour as it is, it comes with responsibility" Olsen warned, " You'll be patrolling the corridors at night and making sure no one is out of bed after hours and you'll be expected to not fall below an E in any of your classes. Not to mention this is a privledge. You'll be ablt to take points from any rulebreakers. Even if they're your friends"

" Looks like James and Sirius won't be getting away with anything this year" Lily said. I nodded, but I highly doubted Remus' badge would discourage any mischief from them.

Margaret smiled, " Don't let Olsen scare you. There are definitely perks. You get full use of the prefects bathroom on the fifth floor and extended library hours."

The extended library hours was something Id been looking forward to since getting my badge.

" I thought she said perks?" Elizabeth snickered to Emma. I glared at her. Lily rolled her eyes.

" Now, I know head boys and girls in the past have et you choose who you'll patrol with, but I find it works so much better if we just choose them for you" Olsen said reaching into a folder filled with parchment. He began handing out the schedules. I looked at mine.

Monday Nights : 9:00 -10:00 Dorcas Meadowes & Lily Evans

Tuesday Nights: 9:30 – 10:30 Dorcas Meadowes & Remus Lupin

Wednesday Nights: 9:00 – 10:00 Dorcas Meadowes & Caradoc Dearborn

Thursday Nights 10:00 – 11:00 Dorcas Meadowes & Remus Lupin

It wasn't too bad. I had two shifts with Remus and I didn't have to patrol on Friday nights. The late night shifts were part of being a prefect.

" It looks like we have only one shift together" Lily said sadly.

" Oh that's rotten" I said, I hadn't even noticed.

" So after the feast tonight, it will be your job to escort the first years to their common room and the dormitories" Margaret said.

" Your now dismissed. As you leave, you can get your common room passwords" Olsen said.

We got up to leave, Remus an Caradoc followed us to the door.

" The passwords 'crawling centaurs'" Lily said, " I heard Olsen"

" The schedules weren't too bad huh?" Caradoc said as we walked down the hallway.

" No not all, I only got a few late nights" I said.

" I got a few of those myself" Remus added.

" I think being a prefect is going to be great fun" Lily interjected.

Hestia Jones walked by and grabbed Caradoc's arm.

" Come on Dearborn, you won't believe what Vance is doing to Bagman's broom" Hestia said excitedly.

" See you guys" Caradoc said trailing after her.

" The library hours are going to be great" Remus added.

" I know," I said excitedly, " I'm so looking forward to it"

" As if you don't spend enough time there already" Lily teased.

Remus laughed.

" Don't you start, Lupin. You spend as much time there as I do" I added.

" You're quite right. I think I may have spent my entire fourth year in with Madame Pince"

" I knew you weren't going for the books" I said grinning.

" Oh yes, me and Madam Pince are thinking a June wedding" Remus said smiling.

I rolled me eyes at him. We walked towards our compartment and Lily groaned loudly.

I looked over her shoulder. In our absence, James, Sirius and Peter had joined Mary an Marlene in our compartment. Everyone was laughing.

Lily angrily yanked the compartment door open and walked in. Remus held the door open for me and followed in after me. Lily didn't say a word she just sat down as far away from James. The compartment was quite crowded with eight of us, but we managed to fit.

" So how was the meeting?" Sirius asked.

" Boring" Lily snapped.

" Well at least you've got your badge, Love" Sirius answered, his eyes narrowed.

" Marlene," I interjected,diffusing the tension " How was your trip to France?"

Marlene smiled wide, " Muggle boys"

" I'm sure your Grandma McKinnon just loved _that_" Sirius added, a grin plastered across his face.

" You know old birdface," Marlene rolled her eyes, " Wouldn't want her perfect pureblood granddaughter associating with that kind"

And she began telling very animated stories of her travels that had us all laughing as the train sped towards school.


	3. Threats

Threats:

" They're not any smaller than we were Marley" I told her.

" No they are definitely smaller, just look at that one!"

The sorting ceremony had just ended and instead of enjoying the feast, Marlene was insisting that the first years get smaller every year.

"They'll always look smaller to you, because your getting older" Mary said reasonably.

Marlene shook her golden head perplexed, " No they _are_ smaller" she said stabbing a piece of pheasant with her fork.

" Theres no point in arguing, Mary" I said. Once Marlene got an idea in her head, she wouldn't listen to anyone. She had to learn lessons the hard way.

" Doe look," Marlene said pointing to a newly sorted, redheaded Gryffindor, " a mini Lily"

" She looks nothing like me" Lily said staring at the girl.

" Because she's too young" Marlene announced loudly, looking rather pleased with herself, thinkin she had proven her point well. We all burst out laughing.

" Come on, McKinnon. She doesn't look a thing like our Evans here" James said joining our conversation. He had been sitting a few seats over and obviously eavesdropping.

"Firstly, I am not your's," Lily said harshly, " and no on invited you into the conversation, Potter"

James ruffled his hair, " Actually McKinnon did, She talks so loud she practically invited all of Gryffindor"

Lily rolled her eyes.

" I don't talk loud," Marlene said shrilly.

" Unfortunately love, you do" Sirius said.

Marlene batted her eyelashes at him, " We all know you want me, Black"

" Anytime" Sirius winked.

" Doe, Can you pass me that cupcake?" Remus asked gesturing to the chocolate cupcake on the platter next to me.

" Don't do it, Doe" James said.

" Moony's a chocoholic. You'll just enable him" Sirius said humorsly.

" Oh, shut it" Remus said, his cheeks flushed.

" Somehow, I think he'll be okay" I smiled, handing the cupcake to Remus.

" You'll just contribute to the problem" Sirius said shaking his head.

" You know he actually tried to convince us chocolate helped you after dementor attacks?" James threw his head back in laughter.

" He's actually right about that," I said,

Remus smiled, " Try reading James, maybe you'll learn something". Lily laughed a little too loudly.

I turned to Marlene who was staring intently across the room at the Slytherin table.

" Everything okay, Mar?" I asked.

She frowned, " I feel like the Slytherins aren't even really friends with each other. They just tolerate one another and go off planning the failure of others"

" The whole lot of them are like that" Sirius said, " I doubt Regulus has any real friends"

My gaze drifted to where Regulus Black was sitting. He was a third year and looked like a less attractive version of Sirius. He barely looked at the people next to him.

" Not all Slytherins are like that, though" Lily said.

James rolled his eyes, " If you're talking about Snivellus" he started.

" DON'T CALL HIM THAT" Lily said angrily. She recovered slightly and added, " and anyway Professor Slughorn was a Slytherin and he's not bad"

" But Slughorn's a loon" Sirius said, " he told me he wished he had taught me as well as Regulus so he could have the set"

" You just say that because you're not in the slug club" Lily said indignantly.

" I like Slughorn" I said quickly.

" As do I," Remus said.

" But you're all in the slug club" Marlene said, ' you're biased."

" Lily, take it from someone whose entire family is in Slytherin," Sirius said, " They're all silmy gits"

" The sorting hat likes to group families together. It must not of been happy you weren't a match for Slytherin" Mary commented.

" I'd of killed myself rather than be in Slytherin" Sirius barked.

" I was almost a Hufflepuff" Peter said quietly.

" Hufflepuffs" James said with a sigh.

" My dad's whole side of the family is Ravenclaw, I could've just as easily ended up there" I said.

" So you're blue-blooded?" Sirius said, looking impressed with his own cleverness.

" Better than green" I said smugly.

He laughed, " Touche, Meadowes"

We were interrupted by Dumbledore clearing his throat loudly. All of the hall fell silent.

" Welcome Students to another wonderful year at Hogwarts" Everyone in the hall clapped and cheered.

" I just have a few start of term notices before you can all go up to bed." Dumbledore said, " As usual, the forbidden forest is _forbidden_" Dumbledore's eyes settled on James and Sirius as he said this, " as some of our older students would do well to remember."

Dumbledore continued, " Our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to let you know that they are now 234 banned items this year, a complete list can be found posted on his office door. On a lighter note, however, this is going to be a very special year. We have a lot planned for you. But alas, you all have a full day of classes tomorrow and your warm beds are waiting to welcome you. So goodnight"

Everyone got up to leave. Lily and I walked over to the first years. I let Lily and Caradoc handle the introductory speech, I knew she was dying to do it. I stood in the back with the last first year. Remus was also back there answering a first years question.

" ….so as long as you hold onto the staircase railing you should be fine if the decide to change on you" Remus said to the wide eyed Gryffindor boy.

" This is so weird, I remember the prefects explaining this to us" I said to him.

Remus smiled, " I remember it like it was yesterday"

"It doesn't seem like it was four years ago" I said shocked.

" That was back when you used to wear your hair in a plait everyday" Remus said and then made a face as if he'd said something wrong.

I put my hands over my face, " That was before I realized my face was far too round"

" Your face isn't too round" Remus said quickly.

I was about to respond when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. A very scared looking first year who has just been inducted to Ravenclaw was cowering next to Evan Rosier and Walden McNair.

" Looks like we've got a perfect one here, eh Rosier?" McNair sneered.

" Dad's a squib, Moms a mudblood. Perfect target." Rosier agreed. The girl looked terrified.

" I'll catch up okay?" I called to Remus, and walked over to them.

" Hey Rosier! McNair!" I shouted , walking towards them.

" Ah, Meadowes" Rosier smiled coldly, " you certainly grew up this summer". His eyes looked me up and down.

" A pity her blood's so filthy" McNair added.

" Indeed, How is your dear muggle mum?" Rosier inquired.

" A true tradgedy. A muggle and a pureblood" McNair said disgusted.

" Leave her alone," I snapped, " She's only a first year"

They laughed. I ground my teeth together.

" Don't think I won't get Slughorn and have him write you up for this." I said hotly, " I wonder how much your blood status will save you when you have t explain to all of Slytherin why your house is already in the negatives?"

The grins fell from their faces. The first year was gone. She had fled at some point during my rant.

" You'll get yours, Meadowes. You count on that" Rosier said slowly.

" I won't hold my breath" I said and turned on my heels.

I tried to ignore Rosier's threat, but it kept running through my head. I managed to catch up with Remus as the first years entered the common room.

" Everything okay?" Remus asked as he helped me through the portrait hole, " I saw you with Rosier and McNair. It looked heated"

" They were bothering a first year" I said quickly.

" Well good thing you stopped it, how very Gryffindor of you" Remus smiled.

I smiled, " You know me, the very image of bravery" I joked.

" I should go," Remus said looking to were Sirius, James, and Peter were waiting for him.

" Goodnight" I said.

" Where were you?" Lily demanded, " you missed them see the common room for the first time"

" I'm sure it was great, Lils" I said my heart still racing.

Between talking with Remus and Rosier's threat my mind wouldn't shut up for even a second.

" Let's just go to bed" I said to Lily and followed her up to our dormitory.


	4. The Fifth First Day

The Fifth First Day:

" Its our first day of classes, sleepy" Lily squealed, jumping on top of my sleeping body. I reached up trying to push her off of me and missing her entirely.

" Lily, shut up" Marlene moaned from the bed next to mine.

" I second that" Alice Prewett called from the bed in the corner. Mary was still snoring.

" Did you expect me to let you all sleep in and miss breakfast?" Lily demanded.

A few groans of annoyance later and the five of us were all up and dressed. As we left the dormitory, I couldn't feel as though my skirt felt a bit shorter. Maybe my legs had grown over the summer.

" Lily, does my skirt look shorter to you?" I asked. She stopped and looked at me.

" It looks fine, honest" she assured me. We all sat down in the great hall and began eating breakfast.

" Oh how I've missed Hogwarts food" I said biting into the apple tart on my plate.

" Mom not much of a cook?" Emmeline Vance asked from farther down the table. It took me a minute to respond. Emmeline was a 6th year and we looked quite a bit alike. We had similar frames, with dark hair and fair complexions.

" Not like this" I told her, " Muggle food mainly"

I took a sip of pumpkin juice, " and it's been months since I've had pumpkin juice"

" Doe's been deprived, alert the house elves. They'll have a carton by your bed at all times" Marlene joked.

" You know kindness is a value most people value, right McKinnon?" Landon said sliding next to Marlene.

" So I'm told, _McKinnon_" Marlene said shoving her older brother.

Landon McKinnon was 7th year Gryffindor and the youngest of Marlene's sixth older brothers. I'd met all of them a bunch of times, but Landon I knew best.

" Hiya, Doe" Landon said.

"Hey Landon" I said taking another bite of apple tart.

" Congrats on your badge, by the way" he added, " you as well Lily"

" Thanks" Lily said brightly.

" So, Marlene" Landon began, " Ive just gotten a letter from our dearest big brother Klark who says holiday is going to be in the isles this year"

Marlene groaned loudly, " It's always in the isles"

" We'll survive" Landon said patting her blond head and heading back over to the seventh years.

" Landon's so annoying" Marlene complained.

" Cute though" Mary said her eyebrows wiggling.

" Mary" Marlene said throwing her balled up napkin at her.

"Be happy you guys get along" Lily said sadly, " Petunia didn't say one word to me all summer"

" Is she still dating that awful boy, Vernon?" I asked.

Lily shuddered violently, " They're inseparable"

" Guys, McGonagall's coming over" Mary hissed at us.

Professor McGonagall all strode over to us, " Good morning ladies, I have your schedules" she said passing them out.

" And here" she said loudly handing James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter ,who had just walked into the great hall, their schedule, " for you lot who cant seem to be on time"

I opened my schedule and groaned. Today we had divination, followed by potions, history of magic, and charms.

" Bloody hell, Minnie" Sirius said as he eyed his schedule, " couldn't of given us a worse first day back."

" Detention, Mr. Black" McGongall said angrily. Sirius only grinned.

" I knew you missed me"

McGonagall narrowed her eyes and strode away.

" Did you hear, Black?" Cormas Dracony, a fourth year Gryffindor, asked as soon as McGonagall was out of earshot.

" Hear what?" Sirius asked, only half listening. Cormas was always trying to impress Sirius.

" That guy, you-know-who, killed a group of muggle borns in Diagon Alley yesterday" He said sliding a copy of the daily prophet to Sirus.

James' eyes were wide and Lily was trying to pretend she hadn't heard.

" My dad told me the ministry was taking care of you-know-who" I said.

" Is your dad still a magical law enforcer?" Sirius asked.

I nodded, " Head of the department"

" He probably didn't know how bad it was. He's gotten really strong lately"

" They say he's looking for followers" Cormas added.

Sirius laughed, " Wonder where he'll be recruiting from"

Everyone looked to the Slytherin table.

We finished breakfast and went to our dormitories to get the books we needed.

" You don't think You-Know-Who is anything to worry about, right?" Lily asked grabbing her copy of 'unmasking the future'.

" I'm sure the aurors are handling it" I assured her.

She nodded. Marlene and Mary had already left, so we headed to the divination tower.

" Divination is such a rubbish class" Lily said climbing the silver ladder.

" It's useless, unless you're a seer" I agreed.

As soon as we entered the room, a thick perfume hit our noses. Professor Gibbons always lit a fire and burned to much incense. Marlene and Mary saved us two poufs at our table.

" Nice skirt" Sirius commented when I walked by.

" I told you it was too short" I hissed to Lily. She just giggled.

" Good Morning" Professor Gibbons announced, " Today we'll begin the year by deciphering each others dreams using the scale on page 139 of your books"

I flipped my book open to an intricate chart listing common dream themes and their meanings. According to the book, Lily's latest dream about fighting with Petunia meant she was determined for greatness and mine about being late to class meant I'd be faced with a horrible secret.

As we wrote down the meanings, Professor Gibbons walked around and read them over our shoulders.

" Greatness" he smiled at Lily's paper and then looked to mine, " a horrible secret?" he read.

" Yours or anothers?" He asked.

" It didn't say" I told him.

He shook his head, " But what did you _see_?"

I didn't know how to answer. I didn't see anything.

" Someone else's secret, Professor" I guessed.

Professor Gibbons smiled, " Perhaps we have a seer in our midst's"

" or a very convincing guesser" Lily added quietly.

Professor Gibbons left our table and began circling the room.

" That man is off his rocker" I said as soon as he was a good distance away.

" Id've dropped Divination ages ago, but Runes didn't sound much better" Marlene said flipping through her book. She cast a sidelong glance at a table a few away.

" I think I may finally go after Sirius this year" Marlene announced.

" Marley, No' lily said desperately.

Marlene grinned, " Come on Lily, it's going to happen sooner or later, and I'm curious to see if he lives up to his reputation"

" Sirius has commitment issues" Mary said warningly.

" Who says I want a commitment?" Marlene asked, " besides, Sirius' lifestyle sounds fun"

" You say that now" I added, even though I knew Marlene would do what she wanted.

The clock tower chimed loudly.

" Oh joy, Potions" Marlene said unhappily.

" Potions is actually pretty interesting if you pay attention" I told her.

" Which I wont" Marlene said.

We climbed down the tower and headed towards the dungeons. A chill fell upon us the closer we got.

The hallway outside the classroom was lined with Slytherins and Gryffindors both.

" Goody, Slytherins" Marlene said sarcastically.

" Not like were looking forward to this anymore than you" Bellatrix called from the other side of the hallway twirling one of her massive black curls.

If there was one person I despised most in this world it was Bellatrix Black. She was completely full of herself and made it her mission to torture others.

" We got the short end of the stick here" I told her.

" What is it with you Gryffindors? You think so highly of yourselves" Elizabeth chimed from beside Bellatrix.

" Us!?" Marlene demanded, " were not the ones running around announcing our blood content"

" Well you couldn't could you?" Bellatrix smiled, " Your all a bunch of bloodtraitors and mudbloods"

Marlene crossed her arms and bared her teeth, " You're all imbred anyway. Keep the bloodlines closed? More like keep it in the family"

Elizabeth drew her wand.

" I'd put that away if I were you, Ms. Merlin" Slughorn said coming around the corner. Everyone followed after him into the classroom. We took our seats at the double desks and opened our copies of "Potion-making: year 5"

" Welcome back, my hungry pupils" Slughorn grinned widely.

" I know this year is going to be challenging enough with your O.W.L.'s and career selections to think about, so I've planned the months leading up to the exams carefully with lots of reviewing. Until then however, I think you need some practice . So I've planned an extensive O.W.L. level project that will help you master the concepts. You will master the five O.W.L. potions and write an extensive research paper on them. In addition to the five essays, you'll be expected to write one 2 foot essay on how this project as helped you to prepare"

Everyone groaned loudly.

" This is one huge project" Mary said sighing.

" Remus you're my partner" Sirius said quickly.

" No fair," James snapped, " I need a decent grade. If you're working with Remus I'm working with Doe"

"Okay" Slughorn clapped trying to regain everyone's attention, I've decided to make thisa little more interesting by partnering one Slytherin and one Gryffindor."

" You've got to be kidding me" James said angrily.

" I'm not working with a bloody Slytherin" Sirius said irritably.

" I'll read out the names of the partners and you can join them" Slughorn said smiling.

" Potter and Crouch

McKinnon and Merlin

Lupin and Rosier

Evans and McNair

Prewett and Nott

Pettigrew and Vanity

Dearborn and Rift

Black and Malfoy

McDonald and Black

Meadowes and Snape"

" I swear to god I'm going to kill her" Marlene growled as she strode towards Elizabeth. She wasn't alone in her opinion.

" You got Snivellus, rotten luck" James said to me.

Everyone was complaining. I looked over towards Severus, he didn't look like he had any intention of coming over to us, so I grabbed my book and sat down next to him.

" Hello Severus" I said as I sat down.

" Dorcas" he replied.

" Actually, I prefer Doe" I told him. His eyes flickered with annoyance. I couldn't help it. I hated the name Dorcas.

" Today will be for brainstorming, just try and come up with some ideas" Slughorn said loudly.

I turned to Severus, " Do you have any idea of the potions you'd like to do?" I asked him.

Severus narrowed his eyes, " Do you intend on doing any work on this project? Or do you plan on adding your name to the work , I've done?"

" I fully intend on doing my part," I snapped, " I was just being gracious and allowing you to voice any ideas you had"

" Excuse me for the mix-up" Severus said sarcastically, " you Gryffindors are not the image of scholarly work ethic"

" And Slytherins are?" I demanded, " because last time I checked, my potions marks were just as high as yours"

Snape rolled his eyes.

" I didn't come over here intending to bicker with you" I told him, " I just want to work on this project and good a good grade, which is also what you want, right?"

Snape didn't respond so I just opened my book and began to read through the different potions.

" Veritaserum" Snape said after a few minutes.

" Excuse me?"

" We could do Veritaserum," Snape said, " always wanted to try it and it looks really impressive"

" The truth serum?" I asked.

He nodded eagerly.

" Okay, we could make that one of them" I said writing it down on the parchment in front of me.

" If you're all right with something a bit challenging" I said, " there's always Amortentia"

" We could probably manage to make it" Severus said flipping through the book.

We worked in silent for a minutes. Severus was a very quick reader, it took him half the time it took me to read a page, and he managed to scribble notes in the margins.

" Do you want some parchment?" I asked.

Severus gripped his book tighter, " I prefer the margins"

" I hope this class period had been productive for all of you," Slughorn said happily, " but before I dismiss you, I want to warn you. Do not procrastinate. This project will take a lot of time and I expect you to give it some."

I gathered my belongings, " See you next class" I said to Severus and followed after the other Gryffindors out of the room.

" That was the worst bloody hour of my entire life," I heard Sirius complain loudly.

" You think you had it bad?" Mary demanded, " I had your dear cousin"

" I feel for you deeply" Sirius assured her.

" How was Severus?" Lily asked, " was he nice to you?"

I shrugged, " He was alright. Didn't talk much"

" Maybe you two'll get to know each other now that your working together" Lily said brightly.

" Yeah, maybe" I told her, realizing how unlikely that was.

The rest of the day passed by slowly. History of Magic was as dull as usual and Professor Flitwick spent the entire Charms class reviewing. By the time dinner rolled around, I was extremely tired.

" Mondays are awful" I complained biting into the roast pork.

" I hate to put an even bigger damper on your day, but we have to go patrol the fourth floor" Lily said.

I sighed and got up from the table, following closely behind Lily.

" Can I ask you something?" Lily asked quietly.

" Whats up, Lilypad?" I asked.

" I've been thinking a lot about Petunia lately" she said sadly.

" What about her?" I asked.

" What if it's my fault that we fight?" Lily asked quickly, " Maybe I should've thought more about coming to Hogwarts."

" You regret coming to Hogwarts" I asked stopping in the hallway.

" No! Of course not!" Lily said quickly, " Its just maybe I shouldn't been so excited to leaver her , you know?"

" Lily that's ridiculous" I told her, " You needed to come to Hogwarts and you had every right to be excited. Your relationship with Petunia is the way it is because she's jealous"

" I just wish we were closer, were sisters after all" Lily said sadly.

" You don't need Petunia," I told her quickly, " You have me, and Mary and Marlene"

" Aw, thank you Doe" Lily said throwing her arms around my neck in a hug. I felt for Lily. I had never had any siblings, my parents had only wanted one, and I couldn't imagine what it was like having fights with someone you were supposed to be close with.

" You'll always have us Lil, no matter what"


	5. Quality Time

Quality Time:

" Now come on" Professor McGonagall said, " Your all fifth years this should be review"

It was our third Transfiguration lesson of the year and we were having trouble changing chairs into tables.

" Curifurius" I pointed my wand at the chair in front of me. It wobbled feebly and one of the legs fell off.

Lily tried it again and all hers did was shake violently. She crossed her arms frustrated,

" Curifurius" James said from across the room. His armchair transformed itself into a small circular table. He was the first one to master it all day.

" 10 points , Potter" McGonagall said examining James' table.

" How is he so good at that" Lily demanded staring at her chair.

" Everyone's got to be good at something. Transfiguration is James' thing" I told her.

Lily repeated the spell again and to no avail, the chair remained.

" Maybe James could tutor you" I suggested with a giggle.

" Oh shut it, Meadowes" Lily snapped.

I tried the spell three more times and nothing happened. I bit my lip in frustration.

" Do you need some help, Doe?" Remus asked. He had just transfigured his into a large kitchen table.

" If you can," I said, " I just can't seem to get this spell to work".

" I think it's your wand movement" Remus said coming beside me.

" May I?" he asked gesturing to my wand. I nodded. He placed his hand in front of mine and moved the wand up and to the right, rather than to the left where I had been moving it.

" You just have to move it this way" he said and his hand brushed over the top of mine. I could feel my complexion betraying me, and my cheeks beginning to blush.

Remus pulled his hand back after a moment, " So try that" he said.

I lifted my wand the correct way and said "Curifurius" The table twisted itself into a small bedside table.

" It worked," I said gleefully, " Thank you so much" I said to Remus.

He smiled, " Any time"

Lily arched an eyebrow at me.

" Your homework tonight is to master that spell" McGonagall said sternly, " and I don't want any broken chairs in the common room!"

We packed up our things and headed to the common room. I sat down on the floor in front of the coffee table and pulled out my History of Magic composition.

" Dorcas Euphegenia Meadowes, that isn't due until next Thursday" Marlene said rolling her eyes and sitting in the armchair opposite me.

" That name," I said cringing at my given first and middle names.

" and I don't want to be up all night the night before doing it, like you will be" I told her.

" Well write mine while at you're at it" She said opening her copy of Witch Weekly.

" Oh look, they invented a potion to make it easier to talk to boys, interested Doe?" Marlene asked pointing to an ad inside the magazine.

" By the looks of it today, she doesn't need it" Lily said grinning.

" What do you mean?" I asked looking up at her.

" Well you and Lupin looked pretty cozy in Transfiguration" Lily said.

" He was helping me with the spell" I said shaking my head.

" I happened to notice his hand lingering on yours just a bit, while showing you the wand movements" Mary said grinning.

" He did not" I said as the portrait hole opened and the marauders walked in.

" Now shut it, you three" I warned.

Mary rolled her eyes, " You sound pretty nervous about it"

" Mary, If you don't shut it I swear to god I'll hex-"

" Careful, Doe." James said walking over and plopping down on the chair next to Lily, " Evans is a prefect she may just have to take points away"

" What do you want, Potter?" Lily demanded scooting farther from him. Remus and Peter occupied the other couch while Sirius leaned on the armchair of Marlene's chair.

" Just to see you, Lilypad" James winked at her.

Lily crossed her arms angrily, " Find someone else to bother"

" Nah," James grinned, " I pick you"

" But seriously," Mary asked, " What are you doing here?"

Sirius grinned and pulled a bottle of firewhiskey out of his bag, " We were thinking of a fun game of never have I ever, and figured you birds would be game"

" A game of what?" Lily asked.

" Never have I ever" Sirius said, " You go around in a circle and say something you've never done, and anyone who has, has to take a sip"

" So you want all of us, who are underage, I might add, to drink" Lily asked angrily.

Sirius smiled widely, " Well for one it's a Friday night and you were doing homework so it looked like you needed some fun, and second you only have to drink if you've done something that someone says, so you should be fine, Evans"

" It sounds like fun," Marlene said happily, smiling at Sirius.

" I don't know," Remus said.

" What if McGonagall come in?" I asked nervously.

" Oh calm down, she's in a staff meeting" James added.

" Lets play" Marlene said sternly eyeing me and Lily.

" I'll play" Mary said.

" I'll play, Sirius" Peter.

" and the Prefects?" Sirius asked.

" I guess," Remus said sadly.

" If McGonagall comes in, I'll kill you" I said joining the others.

"Lily?" Marlene practically begged.

Lily crossed her arms tighter, " Fine"

Marlene clapped happily, and began handing out the cups that Sirius had brought. Sirius poured fire whiskey into each of the cups.

" I'll start," James said grinning widely, " Never have I ever had green eyes"

" You did that on purpose" Lily said narrowing her eyes angrily.

" You have to take a sip, Lily" Marlene said.

Lily scowled and took a tiny sip from her cup.

" Never have I ever played quidditch" Lily said staring directly at James.

James, Sirius, Remus, Marlene, Peter and I all took a sip from our cups. The firewhiskey burned my throat going down. I usually never drank.

" Never have I ever snogged a girl" Mary said proudly.

James, Sirius, and Marlene all took a sip from their cups.

" Marlene?" Lily asked.

Marlene grinned, " I was a bit drunk last year at James' birthday party"

" Curious, Mckinnon" Sirius grinned.

Marlene smiled and wiggled her shoulders.

"Your turn, Remus" Marlene said.

Remus sighed, " Alright, never have I ever had a detention"

Everyone besides Remus took a sip from their cups.

" You've had a detention?" Remus asked me curiously.

" One in third year " I said wiping the firewhiskey from my lips, " and it was all Sirius' fault"

" I didn't tell you to be out of bed after hours" Sirius said wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

" You lied and told me there was an urgent owl for me in the owlrey" I said, " and lied to Mcgongall afterwards"

" Guess you shouldn't have ratted on me," Sirius said.

" You were planning on turning Marlene's hair blue" I said.

Marlene shoved Sirius' shoulder hard, " I had forgotten about that"

" Never have I ever," I started, " lost points from Gryffindor"

The game continued for about another hour until Marlene, James, and Sirius were too far gone to continue.

" Looks like they lose" Remus said. Both his cup and mine had only had a few sips taken from it.

" Shocking" I said sarcastically.

Remus laughed, " He always loses, I wonder why he even plays".

I charmed away the remaining firewhiskey and placed the bottle back into Sirius' bag.

" Maybe that's why he plays" I said.

" You may be right" Peter said staring off at Sirius drunkenly wrapping his arm around Marlene.

" Okay, so what's you favorite book?" Remus asked a few nights later when we were patrolling the castle.

" Muggle or Magical?" I asked running my hands through the end of my hair.

" Magical" Remus said.

"Hogwarts: A History" I said without pausing.

" Really?" Remus said, " May I ask why?"

" I find everything about Hogwarts fascinating," I said, " It's sort of amazing, how it's the first place that some people really get to experience all magic" I stopped realizing I was babbling.

" No I agree, that's why I first read it too" Remus said.

I smiled, " What about you?"

He thought for a minute, " A History of Magic"

" By Bathilda Bagshot?" I asked excitedly.

" You've read it?" Remus asked.

" Of course. I read it before first year" I told him.

His smile widened, " Most people find it a boring read"

" It's intriguing. I mean its all of our history" I said.

We rounded a corner saw a group of Slytherins all sitting around a bench.

" Its after hours," Remus called to them, " You need to go back to your common room"

" And whose going to make us?" One of them called. The group shifted a little. Rabastan Lestrange was the one who had spoken out.

I froze.

" Ah, Doe. Lovely to see you" He winked, his handsome face drawn out in a cruel smile.

Rabastan Lestrange was a 6th year Slytherin and I had known him for years before Hogwarts. His father and mine had used to work closely in the ministry. He had been bothering me for years.

" Seriously, you need to go to bed or I'll fetch Slughorn and have him dock points" Remus said sternly.

" Easy Gryffindor," Rabastan said coming towards us, " Doe and I are old friends"

" Were not friends, go to your common room" I said crossing my arms.

" Chill it Meadowes" Evan Rosier called.

" Shall I get Slughorn?" Remus asked.

" No need," Rabastan said in his soothing tounge, " We were just heading down there now."

Slowly, the group left and headed towards the dungeons.

" Slytherins" Remus said shaking his head.

" Rabastan Lestrange is a piece of work" I said watching the last Slytherin disappear behind a corner.

We walked down the corridor towards McGonagall's office.

" So Doe I was actually wondering if maybe you-" Remus began. He was cut off by a loud cry.

In front of Mcgongalls office, Gemma Fairview, a 4th year Gryffindor was in her dressing gown bawling loudly. Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore were trying madly to console her.

Dumbledore looked up at us, as Gemma tried to wipe her eyes on her sleeves.

" Professor is everything all right?" I asked.

Dumbledore nodded curtly, " You two should go back to you dormitories, enough patrolling for tonight" he said looking back to Gemma, who was still sobbing loudly.

" You heard Professor Dumbledore," Professor McGonagall said, still trying to console Gemma, " Off you go"

Remus and I quickly walked back towards the common room.

" What do you think that was about?" I asked Remus.

He shrugged, " I haven't the faintest idea"


End file.
